sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hammer to Fall
*heavy metal | length = * 4:28 (Album version) * 3:40 (Single edit) * 5:25 (12" Headbanger's Mix) | label = EMI, Capitol | writer = Brian May | producer = Queen and Reinhold Mack | prev_title = It's a Hard Life | prev_year = 1984 | next_title = Thank God It's Christmas | next_year = 1984 | misc = }} }} "Hammer to Fall" is a 1984 song by the British rock band Queen. Written by guitarist Brian May, the song is the eighth track on their 1984 album The Works.The Works Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 11 July 2011 It was the fourth and final single to be released from that album, although the single version was edited down by thirty seconds in contrast to the version on the album. Different sleeves were used to package this single and the live picture sleeve is now a collector's item. The song harks back to the Queen of old, with a song being built around a hard angular and muscular riff. The song peaked at number 3 in South Africa, and 13 in the UK Singles Chart.Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited It was featured in the film Highlander, a movie that the band had composed tie-in songs for. The music video was filmed in Brussels during The Works Tour, and features drummer Roger Taylor wearing an oversized message T-shirt (“CHOOSE LIFE”) created by Katharine Hamnett. "Hammer to Fall" was the third song the band performed at Live Aid in 1985. Live Aid: Hammer to Fall Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 11 July 2011 The song features in the setlist of both The Works Tour and The Magic Tour. The full album version of the song appears on Queen Rocks while the single version appears on Greatest Hits II and Classic Queen. Interpretation The lyrics at several points refer to the Cold War era in which the band members grew up, fuelling the popular conception that the song was about nuclear war: For we who grew up tall and proud In the shadow of the mushroom cloud Convinced our voices can't be heard We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder What the hell we fighting for Just surrender and it won't hurt at all You've just got time to say your prayers While you're waiting for the Hammer to Fall. The term "waiting for the hammer to fall" in the song was taken to refer to the anticipation by the public that Cold War would turn "hot" – or, alternatively, as a reference to the Soviet Hammer and Sickle. The song also contains references to death and its inevitability: Rich or poor or famous For your truth it's all the same (oh no oh no) Lock your door but the rain is pouring Through your window pane (oh no) Baby now your struggle's all in vain The question of the meaning of the song was effectively settled when May wrote on his website that "Hammer to Fall is really about life and death, and being aware of death as being part of life", and that "the Hammer coming down is only a symbol of the Grim Reaper doing his job!"Brian May: Brian's Soapbox, April 2004, brianmay.com Music video The music video was directed by David Mallet, containing footage of a performance of the song in Brussels during The Works Tour.Queen Biography 1984 Queen Zone. Retrieved 11 July 2011 Live performances "Hammer to Fall" was the third song on the band's setlist at Live Aid, after "Bohemian Rhapsody" and "Radio Ga Ga".Queen Concerts: 13 July 1985 Wembley Stadium, London, (Live Aid) Retrieved 11 July 2011 Live versions of the song in the 1980s also usually served as an opportunity for touring keyboardist Spike Edney to appear onstage playing rhythm guitar, as he was usually not visible from behind his keyboard stack. "Hammer to Fall" features in the setlist of both The Works Tour and The Magic Tour.Queen live on tour: The Works 1985 Queen Concerts. Retrieved 11 July 2011Queen live on tour: Magic tour Queen Concerts. Retrieved 11 July 2011 At the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert in 1992, Extreme singer Gary Cherone performed the song with Queen and Tony Iommi of Black Sabbath, having previously done a medley of other Queen songs with his own group.The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert: Hammer to Fall Retrieved 25 May 2011 A different version of the song with the first part played in the style of a ballad was played by Queen + Paul Rodgers in 2005. In other media * The song appears in the 1987 science fiction book The Tommyknockers by Stephen King.The Tommyknockers (1987) Google Books Result * A portion of the song is heard during the scene with the well-armed Vietnam veteran in the 1986 film Highlander. * The song was made available to download on 7 December 2010 for use in the Rock Band 3 music gaming platform in both Basic rhythm, and PRO mode which allows use of a real guitar / bass guitar, and MIDI compatible electronic drum kits / keyboards in addition to vocals. * A portion of the song is heard during a scene of the sixth episode of Netflix's Stranger Things second season. * The song is heard in the biopic Bohemian Rhapsody where Queen's Live Aid performance is reenacted. Personnel *Freddie Mercury – lead and backing vocals *Brian May – electric guitar, backing vocals *Roger Taylor – drums, backing vocals *John Deacon – bass guitar *Fred Mandel – synthesiser Charts References External links * Official YouTube videos: original music video, Queen + Paul Rodgers, Queen + Paul Rodgers (Live in Ukraine), Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert (with Gary Cherone and Tony Iommi) *"Hammer to Fall" at discogs Category:Queen (band) songs Category:1984 singles Category:Anti-war songs Category:Songs from Highlander (franchise) Category:Protest songs Category:Songs about nuclear war and weapons Category:Songs written by Brian May Category:Song recordings produced by Reinhold Mack Category:EMI Records singles Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:1984 songs Category:British hard rock songs Category:Music videos directed by David Mallet (director)